Dragon Ball Mirai
by SHONGY12
Summary: Goten and Trunks accidentally ruin Gohan's proposal toward Videl. They get an idea to use Bulma's time machine to stop themselves from ruining it. But mistakes happen and instead Goku, Videl, Trunks, and his pet lizard Jonny mistakenly travel to the distant future. What kind of adventures are they in for? This is a Goku x Videl story


'Where's Gohan?' Videl looks at her watch. 'He's already 10 minutes late.' Videl thought as she starts getting irritated. She was standing in front of an Italian restaurant called "Alibano Cibo".

Over a few miles away is Gohan wearing a pink suit and sitting in the Nimbus cloud. He was in a hurry, 'Oh boy! Videl must be angry at me for being late, but my Mom kept trying to choose the best suit for me.' Gohan says and thinks of Chichi putting different suits in front of his body.

"How about this one?" Chichi says to Gohan. They're in Gohan's room. "I think it looks..." Gohan says, but he's cut off with ChiChi rambling "Naa. Looks to gray." and throws it to the side.

"Oh, this one is good for you! " Chichi said excitedly. Chichi took out of his closet a pink suit with a pink flower. " Oh, uhh. It looks..." Gohan said with a disapproving way. "Great." "I know, try it on! " Chichi shouted excitedly and pushed him to the board.

Gohan fazes out of his memory and thinks 'I wonder how Videl looks today? "Probably beautiful as always." Gohan said blushing and has a dreamy face.

"Who's beautiful?" Goten wondered in Gohan's bag. "Huh?" Gohan grunts and looks at his black back pack.

"Probably his girlfriend." Trunks says. He opens the bag revealing Goten and Trunks. "Goten! Trunks! What are you both doing here? " The kids both pop their heads out the bag.

"We heard you were going to have a rich feast with Videl." Trunks says. "Yeah, that's why we want to come and eat with you." Goten says happily. "I would like to bring you guys along, but this is a dinner with me and only Videl."

" Oh come on, Gohan you can make an exception." Trunks winks. "Yeah, just once." Goten pleaded. "Sorry but no. This is the day where also I'm going to do something special for her." Gohan told happily.

"What is it?" Goten asks. Gohan blushes and says "I-I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise and anyway I'm running late, so can you guys get out my bag and leave." He said pointing back with his thumb. "Okay." They both said feeling down and left.

Gohan looks at them leaving and looks at his watch. "OH CRAP! I'm late!" He says "Quickly Nimbus! To Alibano Cibo!"

Nimbus flies to the destination. Goten sighs " There goes the All you can eat Pasta." " Wait! We can follow him to where he's going." Trunks says. "Yeah! " Goten said excitedly. - Gohan finally arrives at the Italian restaurant and lands Nimbus behind the building. He gets off the yellow cloud and runs between an alleyway. He goes through the fancy looking crowd to see a familiar girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red sparkly dress.

'There she is.' Gohan thinks and gets full of excitement. He calls out to her "Hey, Videl!" Videl turns her head to see him.

"Hey Gohan!" she uttered with happiness. Gohan runs toward Videl and kisses her in the lips. "Why are you so late?" Videl exclaimed in irritation.

"Oh, just my mom picking clothes for me. Also, I've encountered Goten and Trunks. But anyway, did I tell you how pretty you look?" Videl blushes and smiles. She kisses him on the cheek and both of them enter the restaurant.

The room was huge with hanging chandeliers, people in elaborate clothing, round tables with white covers and candles, and servants serving food with etiquette behavior. They order a table and sit. - A servant is walking to the back entrance of the restaurant. He greets a guard and enters. "There's the entrance." Trunks says while looking in a trash can with Goten at an alleyway.

"How are we suppose to get in there?" asks Goten. "We have to grab one of those suits." He says with audacity. Then they see another servant taking a rest break outside and smoking.

Trunks smiles mischievously and says to Goten "Remember how we joined the adult martial artists and fought 18? "Yeah." He says. "Let's do it again." He said. "Ok."

They both leap out the trash can and stealthily hide around the parked cars to reach the smoking servant. Trunks sees the servant standing at the side of the building and knocks him out with a tap on the neck. The servant stumbles, falls, and Goten pulls him to an alley way.

Minutes later, Goten holds up Trunks inside the suit that the Servant was wearing. Trunks is wearing the servants top hat, and sunglasses. They are about to walk in the entrance when the guard stops them and asks for their pass. "Oh, my pass?" Trunks says nervously. "Yes. No pass means you can't enter." He said in a dark tone.

"Trunks, he's probably talking about this." Goten whispers and hands Trunks the pass. Trunks says to the guard "Just give me a sec." and puts his head under the suit he's wearing. Trunks bites it with his mouth and spits it to the guard's hand. The guard has a repulsive face and says "You're free to enter."

Trunks enters but Goten sneezes, making them both collapse to the ground revealing Goten and Trunks. "Why, you little pests!" He howled angry. "Oops." Goten said. "Run!" Trunks yells and grabs Goten by the wrist and ran across the hallway. -"So how's being Sayaman going for ya?" Videl asks while eating Ravioli. Gohan swallows a meatball saying "Well, I've been thinking that the costume is already getting old, so I wanted to change the look of it. Any suggestions?"

"You could wear a costume, like what nightwing wears." Videl told him. "Good idea." He pronounced. Gohan thought in his mind 'I think this is the right time to express my feelings to her.'

"V-Videl." He called nervously. "Yeah, Gohan?" Videl heard him. "You know that we've been dating for a couple of years, right?" "Right, why you ask?" "Well, I have always been thinking about you in my heart and I want to continue being with you for the rest of my life. So, I got this for you."

Gohan pronounced and takes out from his back pocket a wooden little box. He gets out his seat, bents down and holds out the box. He opens it revealing a gold diamond ring. Videl gets surprised and blushes. "G-Gohan..." Videl whispered.

"Videl, will you..." All of a sudden the kitchen doors of the restaurant open and two kids are being chased by a group of men. "Stop them!" The guard yells. Trunks and Goten scurry on the tables causing food to get spilled on people.

Videl squints her eyes and stands out of her seat " Is that Goten and Trunks?" "It is!" He said in surprise. Goten and Trunks slip on a water spill and slide swiftly toward Gohan and Videl.

The guards also lose their balance and slide to their table, making a big collision. Trunks screams "WATCH OUT!" Gohan screams and are all smashed into each other.

Gohan opens his eyes seeing that the table is broken and their food is spilled. He gets up and sees Videl standing in shock. He looks at the box and realizes the ring is broken. Goten and Trunks got up from underneath the guards that were out cold from the collision of the table.

Gohan looks at the ring saying without belief "T-the ring!" Goten nervously says "Sorry." "Sorry?! I was going to propose to her! All those weeks... all that work!" Gohan shouted with rage. "Take it easy Gohan, it was just an accident. We didn't know any proposal anyway, right Goten?" Trunks turns his head to Goten. He nods shyly "Right." "Look... Just get out of here, alright!"

He points toward the front door. Goten and Trunks slowly with sadness fly out the restaurant. - Goten and Trunks fly above the city in silence. Trunks looks at him from the corner of his eye and opens his mouth to speak " It was my fault, I'm the one that planned to go to the restaurant." There's a long silence.

"It's fine, Trunks." Goten says unexpectedly. "Huh?" He wonders. Goten smiles at him. "Wait... you're not mad?" Trunks shockingly says. "Of course not. It was just a big mistake that we made." Goten looks at him and smiles.

"BFFs?" Trunks questions him. "BFFs!" Goten yells happily and hugs him. "Yeah!" Both of them say in excitement. "Is there a way we can fix this problem?" Trunks wonders. "I know! We can make our own ring for Gohan to propose to Videl." He says to Trunks.

"Good idea, Goten. I've got some paper we can use in my house." "What are we waiting for? Let's go." Goten speeds ahead of Trunks. "Wait for me." He says as they both set out to Trunks' house at Capsule corp. -"What happened to you, Videl?" Mr. Satan says in shock when Videl walks in the house and closes the door with food all over her. Videl sighs and sits on the golden sofa feeling miserable.

"It was an accident that Goten and Trunks caused, therefore ruining my date with Gohan." She said and then started feeling anger. "Especially, when he was going to propose to me!" She shouts and smashes the table with her fist. "Take it easy, Videl. As I say, there's always a next time." Mr. Satan said nervously.

Videl sits back down with her head down. Mr. Satan thinks and gets an idea. 'She always likes sparing.' "How about we spar at the backyard and take your mind off of this drama?" Videl mutters "Okay." - Chichi is sitting at the dinner table with Goku eating. Goku is eating crazy as usual.

Chichi looks out the window worried. "Goku..." "Hm?" Goku looked at her with food stuffed in his mouth. "I'm very worried about our children. It's already dark out and they still haven't come home yet."

Goku gulps his food and says "They're both strong and handled strong opponents." "I guess you're right." she says and sits down to eat still feeling a bit worried.

Goku looks at Chichi for some time and finally says "If it will make you feel better, I'll find them." he gets out from his chair after finishing all his food. "That was good food, Chichi."

"Glad you enjoyed it, honey." Chichi tells happily and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "See yah later, Chichi!" Goku yells and flies out the window into the heavenly night sky. - At the huge backyard, both Mr. Satan and Videl were very exhausted from sparing each other. As usual, Videl defeated Mr. Satan and was on the ground.

"Are you alright dad or are you just weak? Videl said in a mocking tone. Mr. Satan gets up quickly and says "I'm alright and it's not that I'm weak, I just wanted to test your strength." He said not admitting defeat and fake laughs.

Videl gets annoyed "Anyway Dad, I'm going to take a shower." Videl informed and stretches her arms. "Alright, sweetie. The world champion needs to hit the sack." he yawns. "Love you, dad." And hugs him. "I love you too, sweetie. If only your mother would see how much you grown to be a beautiful young lady." Videl smiles and let's go.

Mr. Satan is about to enter back to the house when he tells her something. "One more thing." "Yes, dad?" Videl asks. "Make sure you don't cause a ruckus. I need sleep for a big ceremony I'm holding tomorrow." He says.

"Okay." Videl says when Mr. Satan opens the door. "Good night, Videl." "Good night dad." Videl waves goodbye when he closes the door.

Videl looks at the stars and thinks 'I think I should go and see how Gohan is doing.' She is about to fly off when she hears the doorbell from the front door of the house. She flies over the roof to see Goku there on the front door. 'Gohan's dad? What could he be here for?' Videl thinks.

"Anybody in here?" Goku shouts and knocks on the front door. "Over here, Goku." Goku turns toward the voice. He sees Videl lowering herself to the ground. "Hey, Videl!" Goku waves at her. "Didn't expect you to be here." Videl says.

"I know. It's just Gohan and Goten still haven't come home and Chichi is very worried. So, I went to find them. Are they by any chance in your house?" Goku asks her. "No, the last time I saw them was when I was having a date with Gohan, until your younger son Goten and Trunks ruined our date." Videl spoked with a bit of annoyance.

"Is that the reason why you look all messy?" he points at her. "Pretty much." She said irritated. Goku smells her "You also smell really good." He said chuckling. Videl punches him in the face. POW "OW! What was that for?!" Goku said rubbing his head. "For being foolish." She said in annoyance, while blushing.

"So how did all this happen?" Goku asked while sitting on the grass. Videl sits next to him and tells him what happen. A few minutes later "That's probably why they haven't come home. Gohan is probably very upset." He said with bashfulness.

"Yeah, he stormed off after he was embarrassed by everybody watching him. I don't even know where he went." Videl told and looked at the stars. "Let's go find them." Goku told and stood with determination. Videl nods and both of them fly off to the night sky. - Gohan gets off the flying Nimbus angrily and walks swiftly to the front door of his family's house. He opens it with his key and slams the door behind. "Is that you, Goku?" Chichi asks and pops her head out the opened kitchen door and sees Gohan.

"Gohan!" She screams excitedly and runs up to him for a hug. "I was so worried about you. Where's Goku and Goten?" She questions after letting him go. "Wait, Goten hasn't come home?" He asked in shock.

"No, you're dad went to find you and Goten." Chichi said with worry. Gohan sighs and tells her what happened. Chichi gets upset "What! How could you let your little brother run of like that?! You don't know what could happen to him on the street."

"But, mom..." Gohan whined. "No, buts! Go look for him!" Chichi yells at him, pushes him outside, and shuts the front door. Gohan sighs and thinks 'Where would Goten be?'

He snaps his fingers "He's probably with Trunks at Capsule Corp.' and flies off to Capsule Corp in a hurry. - Goten and Trunks arrive at Capsule Corp. "Yay we're here." Goten yells excitedly. They enter the front door to the office. The secretary behind her desk greets Trunks and Goten. They greet in return and enter an elevator. The elevator doors close and they ascend to an hallway corridor.

Trunks and Goten walk in a long hallway of doors to a door that has Trunks' name on the door. Trunks opens the door and flips the light switch. The room lights up with different robotics in glass cases against the walls, shiny metal walls, a hovering fan, and a hovering bed.

"Woah! Everything's ..." Goten said in complete surprise. "Futuristic?" Trunks questioned. "Yeah." He told and looked at the different robotics on the glass cases. "Did you make this?" Goten tapped on the glass. "Yeah. Everything you see in my room is what I made." He said looking in his file cabinet for paper.

Then he hears a scream behind him. Trunks turns around in surprise. "W-what is that, Trunks?" Goten said hiding behind him. Trunks looks to see a green cyborg lizard that is 5 foot in length. "Oh, Jonny? He's my pet." Jonny jumps on Trunks and licks his face.

Trunks smiles with laughter. Goten still in surprise. "I'm not really a fan of lizards." Goten said worriedly. "I'm also a talking lizard." Jonny said with pride.

"Woah, you can talk?" Goten said surprisedly. "Yes and can roughly speak 6500 languages plus baby talk." "That's cool!" He yelled happily. Trunks finishes looking at the cabinet and finds no paper. "I could have sworn we had construction paper." He said questionably.

"Check the printing room. There should be paper there."Jonny said. "Let's make way to the room" Goten told and the others followed him to the printing room. - Goku and Videl fly at the night sky. "I-It's a great honor meeting you." Videl said nervously. Goku turns his head and smiles.

"You say it like I'm some king or something." "No! No! I'm just happy to meet the World Martial Arts Champion." She happily said. "T-Thanks." He said full of bashfulness. There is a long silence in the air. Goku turns to see Videl stressed.

"What's wrong, Videl?" Goku asked her. Videl gets tense and they stop flying. "Well, I'm been wanting to ask you, how are you so powerful? You turn to some super form, you can shoot blasts, and even go to different places in a single second."

"It takes a lot of training and hard work to get where I am." Goku said sternly. "But you're a Sayain, so how could a weak human like me get stronger. My dream was to be a fighter just like you. You're one of the Warriors that made me who I am today. I would always watch the old cassette tapes of the World Martial Arts Tournaments to study how they moved and fought. I've been trying all my life since I was a child and still didn't get to the strength of the strongest fighters I know right now." She sorrowfully says.

Goku puts his hand on her shoulder. "Never give up, Videl. No matter how hard the challenges can be. I always stand up from a fall and never give up on my dream. Even if you're human, anything is possible." Videl is shocked from his speech, smiles, and unexpectedly hugs him.

"I can see why Gohan thinks you're a great father." Goku surprisingly blushes by the warm embrace snd comment. She lets go and says. "Could you teach me how to fight well, Goku?" "Of course, Videl. I'm happy to help a friend out." Goku chuckles.

"Anyway let's continue to Capsule Corp." Videl nods in approval. They both continue their destination to Capsule Corp. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Mirai. - Thanks for reading my story. I don't see any Goku X Videl stories, so I decided to make one. There will be NO LEMON in this story. Anyway, please feel free to put a review. - Sean Portillo aka SHONGY


End file.
